The instant invention relates generally to mobile homes and more specifically it relates to a skirting system for enclosing an air space beneath a mobile home.
Numerous mobile homes have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include skirting assemblies installed beneath the mobile homes in order to prevent drafts underneath and to improve the appearance thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,753,323; 4,107,888 and 4,549,378 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.